The Rain's Tiger Run's To The Leaf
by Raina Tora Uchiha
Summary: It's a Sasuke/Rayna or OC. It's an awesome story.


**The Rain's Tiger Run's To The Leaf**

**Introduction**

**Name: Rayna Tora Uchiha**

**Hair Color: Blue-Black hair with spikes at the end.**

**Eye Color: Blue, Sharingan is Mangekyou; Tiger Eyes are an Amazing Blue. **

**Skills: Swimming, Fighting, Playing, Painting, Coca-Cola, Lightning, Water, & Tigers.**

**Accessories: Gold Chain Blue Sapphire Tiger Necklace.**

**Story: I am half white tiger & half human. I have a white tiger paw for my left hand & I could also turn into a white tiger with lightning powers. I have all sorts of lightning powers I have the lightning tigerblade it is like the lightning blade only it was a ball of chakra from my mouth with blue lightning on it in my tiger form & my headband stays on my neck in my tiger form. If it hit anyone in the chest they were dead. When I transform lightning comes off my body. Everybody can understand me in my tiger form. I was 8 years old when my mom & my clan were killed by a rogue ninja & I don't know why he didn't kill me. I never knew my dad, but mom always told me he was an Uchiha. (My dad is an Uchiha non-related to Sasuke.) My mom gave me a Gold Chain Blue Sapphire Tiger necklace, when I was 4. My best friend Tori was still alive when the rogue ninja killed my clan. She asked me to kill her & I did. I got Mangekyou Sharingan as soon as I did. I trained myself & mastered by the time I turned 14. It took a long time, but I mastered it. I raised myself for 8 years then I left the Hidden Rain Village. When I swim I'm either in girl top & swim trunks or in my bra & girl boxers.**

**(Rayna's/my pov)**

** I'm Rayna Tora Uchiha & I'm 16 years old. I left the Rain Village 2 weeks ago & I'm at a nearby River. I jump in a swim for a little while. I get out & change into my blue T-shirt with the Tora symbol on it & black shorts with the Uchiha symbol on the left leg & the traditional black ninja shoes. I tie my Rain headband on my neck. I transform into my tiger form & run. After 2 hours I run into Kisame from the Akatsuki. He uses water style mouth of the serpent on me & it hit me. I use lightning tigerblade & it hits him in the stomach. Kisame grabs his blade & swings at me. I do a back flip & dodge it. I use lightning claw & claw his back open. Kisame swings his sword & I grab a kunai in my mouth & block it. I use lightning fang & bite his neck and he dies. I look down on his body & I realize that was my first kill. I'm heartless to enemies so I don't even flinch after I kill Kisame. I start to run to the Leaf after looking at his body for 2 minutes. I finally reach the Leaf village & I transform back into a human.**

** I walk to the Leaf gate when suddenly a blonde spiky haired boy, a blue-black raven haired boy, & a pink haired girl jump in front of me. The blond boy asks me "What are you doing here in the Leaf." I say "I left the Rain in search of a new life & I wish to see the hokage." The raven haired boy looked at me with curiosity, but I ignore it & let them talk it over. I get bored & say "How long does it take for you guys to talk something so little over?" The blonde boy says "Shut up." I giggle & let them talk.**

** After a while the blonde haired boy says "Follow me." I nod & follow them. The blonde boy was in the front, the raven haired boy was on my left, & the pink haired girl was on my right. They haven't noticed my tiger paw or the Uchiha symbol on my shorts, I think to myself. We continue walking to the hokages place, when the raven haired boy asks "What's your name?" I say "Rayna & yours?" The raven haired boy says "My names Sasuke, the blonde boy is Naruto, & the pink haired girl is Sakura." I nod my head in responce & we continue walking. Five minutes later Naruto asks "Rayna why do you have a white tiger paw as your left hand?" I start to panic & I say "That's none of your buisness blonde." Naruto says "Ok. Ok. Sheesh." & keeps walking, but Sasuke is staring at me, but I ignore it again.**

** We finally reach the hokages office. Naruto knocks & I hear her voice say come in. We walk in & Naruto says "Grandma Tsunade we have a traveler who wishes to join us." Tsunade says "I want to see what she can do; now all of you leave us to talk." They nod & walk out the door. I say "What do you want me to do?" Lady Tsunade says "I want you to tell me who you are & why you're here." I say "My name is Rayna Tora Uchiha & I can turn into a white tiger with lightning powers & my left hand is a tiger paw as you can see. I have the chakra natures of lightning & water & I'm here because about 8 years ago my mom & clan were killed by a rogue ninja & I can't live in the Rain anymore it brings back to many memories." Lady Tsunade nods & says "Why is your last name Uchiha." I shrug & say "My dad was an Uchiha, but I never met him." Lady Tsunade says "What rank where you in the Rain?" I say "Chunnin." Lady Tsunade says "Give me your headband & I will give you this Leaf headband." I say "Can I keep my Rain headband?" Lady Tsunade says "Yes, but don't wear it." I say "Ok." My Leaf headband has the blue cloth like my Rain headband. I was placed on Team 7 with Naruto, Sasuke, & Sakura. My new sensie is Kakashi. Lady Tsunade says "You will be put in an Uchiha apartment cause that's the only place left to live & since you're one." I nod my head & walk out to see Naruto & Sasuke waiting. I ask "What are you guys doing here?" Naruto says "We are going to show you around the Leaf." I nod my head & say "Let's go."**

** We walk around the Leaf for a long time. I yawn & start to get sleepy. Naruto & Sasuke call it a day & left. I head to my new apartment & find out that Sasuke's Uchiha. On my way I ran into a girl named Hinata. We become fast freinds & I told her about my tiger form since we were already best friends & we soon part ways. I went to the Uchiha Compound & walk in & I put my stuff into my apartment & go to sleep.**

** I wake up the next morning & take a shower & go to meet my team. When I get there Sasuke & Naruto where arguing. I walk up to them & thump them on the nose & walk to a tree & lean on it. Sasuke notices the Uchiha symbol on my shorts. Sasuke walked up to me & asks "Why are you wearing Uchiha shorts?" I say "What shorts?" Sasuke says "The shorts you're wearing." I didn't answer & kept quiet. Sasuke pushed me against a tree & says "Why do you have Uchiha shorts?" I start to get pissed and activate my Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke gets a little fazed & let's go of me. I walk over to Naruto & lean against another tree. Sasuke walks over & asks "Why do you have Uchiha shorts?" I step closer to him & say "Is that any of your buisness?" Sasuke says "Hmm yes & no." I say "I'm part Uchiha. My dad was an Uchiha, but I never met him okay, now. Leave Me Alone." I walk over & sit down next to Naruto. About 5 minutes later Kakashi appears & says "Sorry I'm late I saw an old lady carring grocceries & I had to help her." Naruto yells "You liar you were reading Make-out Paradise." Kakashi says "Whatever lets go we have to travel to the hidden Rain & capture an S-rank ninja who murdered the Tora clan." I widened my eyes & stayed silent & I put on my blue fingerless gloves, because they were my fighting gloves.**

** We travel for 2 weeks & I'm starting to get sad because nobody, but Hinata & Lady Tsunade knows of my tiger form & I can't reveal my secret yet. We get to the village & I say "I know a place we can stay." They nod & I take them to my old home. My old home has 5 bedrooms. I get my old room; Kakashi gets my moms room, while Sasuke, Sakura, & Naruto got the guest rooms. I sat on my bed & start to look at my old stuff. I saw an old picture of my mom & me. I look at it & I notice I look the same except of my bigger chest. I start to silently cry, when I hear a knock on the door & I quickly wipe away the tears & set the picture down & go to open the door. It was Kakashi. I let him in & he asks me "You used to live here didn't you." I say "How'd you know?" Kakashi holds up the same picture of my mom & me when I was little. I grab the picture & say "Yea I did." Kakashi puts it down & says "I'm so sorry about your mom Rayna." I say "Don't be it's not your fault." Kakashi gave me a look of sympathy. He gives me a hug & I hug back. We pull away & Kakashi says "If you need somebody to talk to I'll be there for you like an older brother would be." I say "Okay Kakashi & thank you." Kakashi leaves the room & closes the door.**

** After Kakashi left I jump out the window & onto the roof & look at the stars. After 4 hours the sun was beggining to rise. I get up & go to the living room & sit down. Two hours later everybody was up. Sasuke comes over & asks "When are we heading out?" I say "Now." I walk to the door & walk outside. I walk to the forest with Sasuke & the others behind me. I say "I sence a dark chakra here." Kakashi nods his head in agreement. I push Sakura & Naruto down & Kakashi & Sasuke duck to the ground. I fall to the ground. I look up & see a rogue ninja. He says "Which one of you is Rayna Tora Uchiha?" I say "I am & what's it to ya." He says "My name is Somito Yasuki & I'm the one who killed your mom & clan." I get pissed & activate my Sharingan. I growl & he laughs. I start running to him & I jump & turn into my tiger form. Everyone is shocked except Somito. I start to perform lightning tigerblade. I run up to Somito & hit him in the stomach. Somito dubbles over & jumps away from the tree. I start to chase him. I run up to him & use lightning tigerblade again, then I use lightning claw. I claw his stomach open & he falls to the ground dead. I turn back to normal with all eyes on me. I cover me left eye with my bangs & walk away. I was walking behind the group & Sasuke kept staring at me. I finally had enough so I say "What are you staring at Uchiha?" He looks away & keeps walking. We get to the Leaf village 2 weeks later & I haven't said a word since they found out my secret.**

** Sasuke walked over to me & says "That was amazing Rayna, back at the battle." I say "Whatever." & walk away. I finally reached the training grounds & turned into my tiger form & started practicing my aim & sharingan.****What I didn't know was that someone was watching me the whole time. I looked at my watch & it was 10:00 p.m. I headed home & went into my apartment & went to sleep.**

** I wake up & go to the training grounds, but I found Sasuke there. Sasuke came over & asks "Will you fight me?" I think for a second & nod my head yes. He gets into a fighting stance & so do I. I transform into a tiger & growl. Sasuke smirks & started to perform chidori. I started to preform lightning tigerblade. I shot it & it hit him in the stomach & he activated his sharingan. Sasuke tried to hit me with chidori, but I dodged & Sasuke hit a tree & it fell. I used lightning claw on his back & it started to bleed. Sasuke turned & hit me in the side with his kunia. I growled in pain & turned back into human & grabbed a shuriken & threw it & it hit his left arm. Sasuke grabbed his arm & gave me a death glare & I shot him one back. I grab a kunai & start sparing after a while I used water style mouth of the serpant. Sasuke fell to the ground in exastion & I turned into a tiger & used lightning fang on his left shoulder. It shocked him & he passed out. I turned into human & used my medical justsu to heal his wounds & he woke up. I asked him "Are you ok?" Sasuke nods & stands up & says "You're really strong Rayna." I say "Thanks Sasuke." Then we left to meet the team.**

** When we got there I see Hinata, Kiba, & Akamaru waiting for Shino & Kurenai. I walk over to Hinata & say "Guess what!" Hinata says "What?" I say "I beat Sasuke in a battle." Hinata says "Did you use your tiger form?" I say "I used both, but he used sharingan." Hinata nodded & left with Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, & her sensie Kurenai. I had to go find a missing ninja from the hidden grass village. This was an A-rank mission. Naruto came up & says "Did you really beat Sasuke?" I say "Yes & I know Sasuke won't admit it, but yeah I did." Sasuke came over & says "Yeah she beat me. What's it to ya." I had a shocked expression & so did everybody else. Sasuke says "I'm not afraid to lose to this girl because she's strong & I'm glad she's in the Leaf." I say "This is my home nowhere else." Everyone looked at me. Kakashi had a look of sympathy, but I gave him a glare that said "Don't let anyone see you give me that look." He nodded his head in understanding. Sasuke came over & we started a conversation about my tiger traits, justsus, & skill. **

** We finally found the missing grass ninja. It was an easy mission, but Naruto had a hard time since he kept throwing kunai everywhere. I almost got hit in the face & I started to strangle Naruto. He finally stopped throwing kunai, but as soon as he stopped I felt a dark chakra & threw a kunai at were it was. A man jumped down & chuckled. I didn't know who he was. We fought but we captured him & took him to the hokage. When we left the Hokage's office I went to the lake & jumped into the water for a swim. Sasuke came & jumped in too. We spared in the water for a while & then Sasuke & I got out & went back to our own apartments & went to sleep.**

** I wake up & went for a walk. I was walking for about 16 minutes when I bumped into Kakashi & he was reading Make-out paradise. I silently chuckled & Kakashi asks me "Hey Rayna do you wanna come to my house?" I nod my head yes & say "Sure & I'll even tell you about my past." & we went to his house. After telling him everything I started to cry silently. Kakashi saw the tears & wiped them away & gave me a hug. I hug back. "I'm starting to think of Kakashi as a brother" I thought. Kakashi treats me to ramen & we run into Naruto. A turn out Naruto's a big ramen freak. After Kakashi & I ate he paid & we went our seperate ways for 2 hours.**

** Two hours later we went on a mission. It was to find the Akatsuki & take them down. Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, & I went to stop the Akatsuki. There were 4 tents. Kakashi & Yamato shared a tent, Sai & Shikamaru shared a tent, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, & Akamaru shared a tent, & Ino, Sakura, Hinata, & I shared a tent. We were all great friends Ino & Sakura don't really like Sasuke like they used to. That's what they told me & so we all get along.**

** That night when I was sure everyone was asleep I went outside & snuck into the boys tent & put there hands in warm water & I also went watched the camp. I heard one of the tents open & it was mine & the girls & Hinata came out. Hinata asks "What are you doing out here when you should be sleeping?" I say "I don't know I can't sleep I feel like someones coming to kill us so I decided to watch the camp, & besides I'm nocturnal most of the time & I also put the boys hands in warm water." Hinata giggles & says "I guess I'll watch the camp with you & I can't wait to hear the boys scream." I nod in agreement. I watch the camp all night with Hinata.**

** When everyone woke up we heard the boys scream. Hinata & I giggled & waited for what they were about to say. I heard Sasuke say "I bet you Rayna & Hinata did this." I heard Naruto say "No I bet Kakashi or Yamato did this." I heard Kiba say "I bet Sakura, Ino, or Sai did this." I walked in & say "I know who did it & one of you is right & I'm not telling who is right & by the way you guys peed yourself." I heard them growl & I laughed. I was walking to the lake to get water when Sasuke came up & says "Who did that?" I say "Ok I'll just say it. I did it." Sasuke face turned red & I started cracking up & I ran back to camp & hide behind Kakashi & say "Sasuke's trying to kill me." Sasuke came up & says "Only because you put Naruto's, Kiba's, & my hand into warm water." Everybody starts cracking up. The boys blush & after laughing for like 10 minutes we packed up & set out. I walk next to Hinata the whole time. When we got close to there hideout I transformed into a tiger & everyone, but team 7 & Hinata were shocked. I had my ears perked & I heard a bunch of kunai flying this way. I ran & pushed everyone down & I turn human & block as many as I can because I didn't have time to duck. I turned back into a tiger & then I got hit in the back with a shurikan. I growled in pain & turned to face my enemy. "He looks like an older version of Sasuke" I think. This must be Itachi. I growled & used lightning tigerblade Itachi tried to dodge it but it his stomach & he activated his sharingan & I activate my Sharingan. I heard Hinata holler my name, but I ignore it. I felt a sharp pain in my side & turn to see a guy with lots of peircings. I growled & jumped into a tree & used lightning tigerblade one more time & it hit the peircing guy in the left leg. He jumped out of the way & I heard Itachi say "Pein are you alright?" The pein guy nodded his head & started fighting Kakashi & I. The other Akatsuki members came & started fighting people. Kiba, Akamaru, & Sai were fighting a guy named Tobi. Sasuke was fighting Itachi. Naruto & Hinata were fighting Konan. Ino, Shikamaru, & Yamato were fighting Zetsu.**

** Pein was a good fighter he hit Kakashi alot & I don't think Kakashi can take much more. I finally had a chance to hit him with lightning fang. Pein stabbed Kakashi in the stomach & kicked him & Kakashi went flying into a tree. I got really pissed & I hit him with lightning claw. Pein laughs & I growl. I summoned all my chakra to this lightning tigerblade I shot it & it hit Pein in the chest & he died. Everyone stopped fighting & the remaining Akatsuki members fled. I ran to Kakashi. I lifted his head up with my head & started to lick his cheek. He opened his eyes weakly & looked at me I had tears in my eyes. I put my head in his lap & started to cry. I turned into my human form & hugged Kakashi like he was really my brother. I was crying so hard. Everyone was crying even Sasuke. I haven't even known Kakashi that long & he was already like a brother to me. I was crying & Kakashi looks at all of us & says "I don't think I'm going to make it back." I say "Kakashi you can't die." Kakashi chuckled & says "Everyone dies sooner or later, but I won't give up on you guys yet." I kept crying & turned into my tiger again & lay in his lap. Everyone set up camp for the night. We couldn't move Kakashi so I put a tarp over the branch & tied it down & healed his wounds, but no one thinks he'll pull through. I went back in & I was in my tiger form & laid my head in his lap to keep him warm. Kakashi stroked my head every now & then. I cried silently & soon got up & walked outside in the rain to guard him. She really cares about me Kakashi thought. I guarded him in the rain all night. Every noise that was made I turned my head & growled. Hinata comes up to me & pets me. I let her for a while & then she went to sleep. I lay down just inside the tent but kept looking outside. When morning came I had my head in Kakashi's lap. He strokes my head & I soon fell asleep. **

** I wake up & I see everyone eating breakfast. I went over to Hinata & pulled her into the tarp tent. I ask her "Can you get Naruto & Sasuke to come here & put Kakashi on my back & I can carry him back?" Hinata nodded & left. Sasuke & Naruto came & put Kakashi on my back. Everyone packed up & we left.**

** I wouldn't stop walking till we got to the Leaf. I took Kakashi to the Leaf's hospital & they took care of him as best as they could. I wouldn't leave his side. I jumped on his bed & lay on his legs & slept. I woke up to being stroked on the head. I purred softly & I heard a chuckle. It was Kakashi's chuckle I didn't open my eyes but I drifted back into sleep.**

** I wake up & found Kakashi asleep & I crawled up onto his chest & purred softly & just laid there. About 5 minutes later Kakashi woke up & I pretended to still be asleep. Kakashi starts to scratch my ears & I open my eyes & Kakashi smiles & me. I smile back & he hugs me. I purr. When he released the hug the doctors came in & said that Kakashi could leave. I jump off the bed & walk beside Kakashi. I make sure he got to his house okay then I went to my house. I turn into human form & walk in. **

** When I walked in Sasuke comes over & hugs me & I hugged back. Sasuke releases & asks "Do you wanna fight?" I nod my head yes & took off to the training grounds. Everyone was there. I took a fighting stance as my tiger form & Sasuke took a fighting stance with his sharingan. I started to perform lightning tigerblade & I hit Sasuke's stomach. He hit my in the side with chidori. I jumped & used lightning claw & I clawed his left arm open. He used fireball justsu, but I dodged. I jumped & used lightning tigerblade again & hit his stomach Sasuke started to cough up blood & fainted. I won again. Sakura ran over & used her medical jutsu. Everyone started to congragulate me, even Sasuke. After that I turned around & headed to the lake. I jumped in & started to swim in my tiger form. Sasuke came & joined me along with everybody else we swam for 4 hours before we all went home & went to sleep.**

** I weke up the next morning & transform & go to the lake. I sit in the sand & just look at the view. I see someone sit beside me. It's Sasuke. Sasuke starts to pet me & I purr. He smirks & continues to pet me. I crawl into Sasuke's lap & purr while he pets me. Sasuke kept petting me & soon I fell asleep.**

** Two months later**

** I'm now best friends with Sasuke. We train four days a week together. I learned to master all my justsus & sharingan. Sasuke also mastered his sharingan. I hung out with Sasuke & Hinata all the time. Hinata isn't shy anymore. Hinata is like my sister. Sasuke's my best friend. Kakashi is now like a dad to me. Kakashi is still my sensie. Kakashi would have died if he had of givin up hope on me.**

** I was on the couch on Sasuke's lap in my tiger form & he's petting me. I'm purring really loud & we were having a lazy day. I'm starting to develope a crush on Sasuke. We got up & went to swim in the lake. Sasuke & I went to the lake & we sparred in the water for a while & then we swam for 4 hours, then we go home & sleep.**

** I wake up & change & take a shower. I go for a walk. I see Naruto & I run over & say "Hey bro." Naruto turns & says "Hey Rayna. What's up?" I say "Nothing much & I know you wanna go so let's go to Old Mans place & get some ramen." Naruto says "Yea let's go." We run to Ichirachu's place & sit down & order. I get what Naruto normaly gets. We eat & then when we finish eating I say "Naruto wanna go to the training grounds & spare?" Naruto nods his head yes & we set off to the training grounds. I take a fighting stance & so does Naruto. We spare for about 10 minutes till I finally say "Water style mouth of the serpant." It hits Naruto & I say "I win." Naruto sighs & says "Yep. You're one tough cookie Rayna." I say "Thank you Naruto." Naruto nods & we go our seperate ways. I go to my apartment & go to sleep. **

**Two years later**

** I was on a solo mission to track down the last Kanji clan member & bring her to the Leaf. I was running through the woods in my tiger form, when I ran into a black wolf. I guess this must be her I thought. I walked up to her & said "I'm Rayna & I'm the last person from the Tora clan. What's your name?" She said "I'm Katsumi & I'm the last person from the Kanji clan." We touched noses & we both transform into a human. Katsumi had flame hair. It's red at the top, orange in the middle, & yellow at the bottom. She has black eyes with red pupils. I asked her "Do you wanna come live in the Leaf? You can stay in my apartment with me." She nods her head yes & we transformed & went to the leaf.**

** When we got to the Leaf I ran her to the Hokage's office. I scratched the door with my paw & Lady Tsunade says "Come in Rayna." I pushed the door open & walked in with Katsumi. Lady Tsunade says "Who's this?" I say "This is Katsumi the last person in the Kanji clan." Lady Tsunade nods & gives her a headband. We left the Hokage's office to my house.**

** When we got to my apartment in the Uchiha Compound we transformed into humans & walked in. We sat on the couch & began to get to know eachother. I found out she could use fire powers like my lightning powers in her wolf form. After that I took her to meet my best friends Sasuke & Hinata.**

** I went to the lake & saw Sasuke & Hinata waiting for me. I ran up to them & said "Sasuke, Hinata this is Katsumi. We talked & even swam for a while. Katsumi & I swam in our tiger & wolf forms. After a while I introduced Katsumi to everyone else & they love her.**

** I take Katsumi to the training grounds to fight her & train with her. When we got there I ask "Do you wanna fight me?" Katsumi nods her head yes & we transform into our animals & get ready. We counted to 10 then started fighting. I used lightning tigerblade & Katsumi tries to dodge, but it hit her stomach. Katsumi uses wolf fireball. It hits my stomach. I use lightning claw & I claw her chest. Katsumi uses fire claw & hits my chest. I use lightning fang & bite her left foreleg. Katsumi uses flame fang & bites my right foreleg. I use lightning tigerblade one more time & Katsumi uses wolf fireball & they collided. We both pass out from the fight.**

** I wake up & so does Katsumi & we went to the lake to swim. We swam for 2 hours, & then we went home & slept for a while. I woke up & went on the roof & watched the stars. Katsumi joined me as soon as she woke up. We talked all night & even had a few laughs. As soon as the sun rose we went to the training grounds to tell everybody we are equally strong.**

** I had lots of laughs that day. Sasuke & Kakashi nearly had a heart attack, because there are 2 girls stronger than them in the Leaf now. Katsumi & I fought against Kakashi & Sasuke. We won & we rubbed it in their face. Sasuke & Kakashi congragulated us & we spent the whole day together swimming in the we got done swimming we all went out for ramen. After we ate Sasuke paid for hisself & I & Kakashi paid for Katsumi & hisself. We all went to an open field & looked at the stars. At 2:30 we decided to call it a night. Kakashi walked us all home. When we got to the Uchiha Compound Sasuke, Katsumi, & I went inside & went in our apartments & went to sleep.**

** When we woke Katsumi & I went to go get Sasuke, then Kakashi. We went to the Lady Tsunade's office & she gave us a mission to capture 2 S-rank ninja's one from the Hidden Rain & one from the Hidden Grass. We went home & packed our stuff & headed out.**

** We were gone for 2 months when suddenly Kakashi & Sasuke screamed & fainted. Katsumi & I looked & Sasuke & Kakashi had kunai's in their backs. Katsumi & I transformed & got ready. A guy with a kitana with a Rain headband started to attack me & a guy with a spear & Grass headband started to attack Katsumi. I used lightning tigerblade on the kitana guy & it hit him in the stomach. He stabbed me in the chest & I growled in pain & used lightning tigerblade with all my chakra & killed him when it hit him in the chest. I saw Katsumi finish off the spear guy & we went & woke Sasuke & Kakashi. When they woke up they gave us hugs & say "Thanks for saving us." Katsumi nods her head & I say "You're welcome Dad." Kakashi looked at me & I say "What. You act like a dad & we have that father daughter bond. Don't we?" Kakashi chuckles & says "Yea we do." & we all headed back to the Leaf village. When we get back to the village we all go & report to Lady Tsunade that the ninja's are dead. After we told her we all went swimming then had a party at the lake. It was just Kakashi, Katsumi, Sasuke, & I at the lake. We all swam till 2:00 a.m. then went home & went to sleep.**

** I was drawing Katsumi, Sasuke, Hinata, & I sitting with a waterfall behind us. Katsumi was on the right & I was on the left. Sasuke was beside me & Hinata was beside Katsumi. We were all smiling. Katsumi was in her wolf form & I was in my tiger form. Sasuke was wearing a blue T-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, with black shorts, & black ninja shoes, & his leaf headband on his head. Hinata was wearing a purple shirt, with blue jeans, & black ninja shoes, & her headband on her neck. Katsumi & I didn't have our headbands on. I started to paint the picture & when I finished I looked at it & it looked awesome. I dried the paint by blowing on it & put it in my special blue folder. That was the first painting I put in the folder. I heard a voice behind me says. "That's a beautiful painting Rayna." I turned & saw Sasuke. I say "Thanks Sasuke." Sasuke smirked & sat down beside me. I smirked & say "Let's play Hide & Seek with Tag." Sasuke smirks & says "Alright I'll be it first." I say "Ok count to 50 & the boundaries are the whole Leaf village. Oh & you hold my stuff." Sasuke nodded his head in agreement & was about to object about holding my stuff, but I ran off as he started counting.**

** I transformed into my tiger form & ran. I go to the lake & jump behind the waterfall. I sit & wait. I finally hear Sasuke approaching & he says "Rayna I know you like water so this is the first place I'm going to check." I smirk & see him about to jump behind the waterfall. I smirk & hide in the left corner. Sasuke jumps in & I slowly creep out & jump out from behind the waterfall & run cause I know Sasuke's on my tail. I hear Sasuke say "Rayna get back here & let me tag you." I say "No Sasuke you won't catch me." I smirk at my comment & run faster. I finally reach Hinata's house & go in the tiger/wolf door she made for Katsumi & I. Sasuke, Hinata, Katsumi, & I all have these doors at our houses. I run to Hinata & say "Hinata I'm playing Hide & Seek Tag with Sasuke." Hinata giggles & says "Why are you here then." I say "Because we agreed we could hide anywhere in the Leaf & I'm having fun." Hinata says "I can see that & Sasuke dropped off this blue folder. Can I look in it?" I say "Yea it's just a painting." Hinata looks & she says "Rayna this is amazing. I love this painting." I say "It's the 4 of us. The 4 best friends." Hinata smiles & say "I'll go take this to your house & set it on your table next to your bed." I nod my head & run out the tiger/wolf door. I saw Sasuke looking my direction & starts running towards me. I hiss & run. I start laughing. I run till I reached the Uchiha Compound & run in Sasuke's apartment.**

** I went in & sat on his couch. I sat there for 2 hours before Sasuke walked in & says "I give up I can't find her anywhere." I say "Good that means I win." Sasuke says "Rayna I should've known you would hide in my apartment." I giggle & curl into a ball & wait for Sasuke to sit. Sasuke sat beside me & says "That was a fun game. Do you wanna watch a movie?" I nod my head yes & Sasuke says "What movie do you wanna watch?" I say "How about we watch Two Brothers." Sasuke nods his head & puts it in. Sasuke sits beside me & starts to pet me. I purr & say "Why do you pet me? Do you do it to see me purr or just for the fun of it?" Sasuke says "Hmm a little bit of both." I purr in amusement & turn the movie on. When the movie was over I look over at Sasuke & see he's asleep. I purr & crawl in his lap & curl in a ball & fall asleep.**

** I wake up & see Sasuke stretched across the couch & me on his lap. I purr & get up & transform into human. I get up & go to my apartment to change & grab a horn to prank Sasuke. When I get back Sasuke's still asleep. I walk over to his face & push the horn button. Sasuke shot up & says "WHAT THE FUCK!" I start cracking up & roflmaoing. Sasuke looks at me & says "Rayna that was not funny." I say "Sasuke your face was priceless & yes it was funny." Sasuke starts laughing too. We laugh for a good 8 minutes before we stop. Sasuke says "Rayna do you wanna get Hinata & Katsumi & go swimming?" I say "Yea lets go get them." We got up & went to get Hinata & Katsumi & swam all day. After we finished swimming Sasuke went to his apartment & I went to see dad a.k.a. Kakashi. I get to his house & knock & I hid in a bush. He answered & says "Nice try Rayna I know your there." I walk out laughing & dad let me in. I went in & plop on the couch & dad went to the bathroom. I pick up his Make-out Paradise book & started reading from the beggining. I got to page 16 when I heard the toilet flush. I quickly shut it & put it in a cookie jar. What I just read was gross. "I'm scared for life" I thought. Dad walks in & says "Where is my book?" I say "In the cookie jar." Dad says "I believe you for once." He walks to the cookie jar & grabs it & starts reading it. I say "Dad I got to go I promised to meet with Katsumi later." I walk out of the door before I get a responce. I hung out with Katsumi, Sasuke, & Hinata & I told them what I read. We all laugh & then we all went out for ramen. After we all ate Hinata went to her house with Katsumi since they were having a sleep over with eachother. I went to Sasuke's house to chill. When we got there I plop down on the couch. Sasuke sat down & we both fall asleep.**

** I wake up & go to the lake & see Katsumi reading the Make-out paradise book. I walk over to her & say "You read those pervy books too?" Katsumi says "Who else reads these books & yea I do.?" I say "Dad." Katsumi & I giggle & Kakashi walks up & says "What's so funny?" Katsumi & I say "Nothing." Kakashi asks again & I say "Nothing dad." Kakashi face gets stern & he says "What's so funny." I say "Katsumi reads those pervy books too." Kakashi gives me an annoyed look & sits down next to Katsumi & starts reading his Make-out Paradise book. Kakashi looks up & say "By the way how do you know these books are pervy?" I panic & say "I may have peeked in one." Kakashi gets up & says "Rayna Tora Uchiha you are in so much trouble." I laugh & say "You'll never catch me dad." I tranform into a tiger & run. I run to mine & Katsumi's apartment & transform into human & locked the door. I heard dad start banging on the door & say "Rayna open the door." I say "No." This went on for about 30 minutes before Katsumi came in & Kakashi says "Rayna I'm going to bust down the door if you do not open it." I hear Katsumi say "Kakashi if you do your paying for a new one." I hear Kakashi sigh in defeat & say "I'll be back." I open the door & drag Katsumi in & shut the door & lock it. I change & lie down & go to sleep.**

** I wake up & change into my regular clothes. I hear a knock on the door & I say "Dad not this early." I hear Katsumi wake up & get changed & we put our keys around our neck & jump out the window & lock it. I run back & say "Dad you could've used your Sharingan & found out we jumped out the window." Dad lunges towards me, but Katsumi grabs him. I transform & run. I hear Katsumi come beside me in her wolf form & say "Now he's after both of us." I say "Yea he is." We run to the lake & jump in & hold our breathe whille Dad runs past. Katsumi & I go for air & laugh & I say "We sure fooled him." Katsumi says "Yea we did." We get out & head to the front gate. I see Dad in the distance & I say to the guards "If Kakashi comes over here. We are not here." I jump behind the guards & crouch down behind the booth thing with Katsumi. I hear Dad say "Have you seen Rayna & Katsumi?" The guards shook their heads no & Kakashi ran off. I thank them & run to Kakashi's apartment with Katsumi.**

** We jump in the window & sit in his house for 4 hours till we finally hear the knob turn. Katsumi & I dove behind the couch & Kakashi walked in & sat on the couch. We start walking slowly towards the window. Kakashi sneezes & Katsumi & I jump & the couch shook. Dad jumps up & looks, but he doesn't see us. We jump out the window & I say "Dad we hid in your house." Dad sees us & smirks & we turn & run only to have our tails grabbed. I turn & hiss & Katsumi growls. Dad says "Gotcha." Katsumi & I turn into humans & sit down with a "hmph" Dad smirks & let go of our hair. Dad & I start laughing & so does Katsumi. We laugh for a while & then we go to Dad's house & spend the night.**

** I wake up & go to Sasuke's house & chill all day & at 10:00 p.m. we go look at the stars. We watch the stars until 12:00 a.m./Midnight, then we go inside & as soon as Sasuke hits the couch he falls asleep & I draw Sasuke & I in a 1 arm hug smiling. Sasuke's wearing a blue Uchiha shirt, with black shorts, & black ninja shoes & I'm wearing my regular clothes. I paint the picture. I finished the picture at 2:00 a.m., & then I dry it & go to sleep. **

** I wake up & see Sasuke stretched across the couch. I smile & get up & go to my apartment to change & take a shower. I get out & I get dressed in my regular attire & I go wake up Sasuke & we decide to go to the lake & swim all day with Katsumi, Dad, Naruto, & Hinata. We change & go swim till 8:00 p.m. & go to Sasuke's apartment & I lay on Sasuke's bed & Sasuke comes in & wraps his arms around me & says "Night Rayna." I say "Night Sasuke." & I go into a deep sleep in Sasuke's arms.**

** I wake up & I see that I'm on Sasuke's chest & he's has his arms wrapped around me. I smile & try to get up, but his arms grip tighter. I giggle & say "Let go of your twiger." Sasuke smirks & says "No. My twiger is cute & fluffy." I smile & say "I'll show you fluffy." I then transform into my tiger form & Sasuke snuggles into my fur. I say "Aww. You love the fluffyness." Sasuke says "Yes I love your fluffyness." I say "I'll be right back I'm gonna go change & stuff." Sasuke nods & let's go. I get up & I go change, shower, & stuff. I walk in Sasuke's house & sit on the couch. I take out a peace of paper & draw me in my tiger form. I have no headband & I'm sitting on water with a waterfall behind me. I paint it & dry it & put it away. After that Sasuke walks in & sits beside me & hugs me from behind again. I giggle & turn into my tiger form. I roll over so that Sasuke can see my face. Sasuke says "You're fluffy again & I love it." I say "Yep & I'm sleepy." Sasuke chuckles & I rest my chin on my paws, on Sasuke's chest & close my eyes. I feel Sasuke kiss my forehead & lay back & accept the fluffyness.**

** I open my eyes & see early morning sunlight. I look down & see Sasuke still sleeping & his arms still around me. I purr & Sasuke's arms tighten around me. I say "Wake up Uchiha." Sasuke says "No. I wanna hug my twiger longer." I purr & say "Alright a few more minutes then." Ten minutes later Sasuke releases the hug & I transform & get up. I go change & shower & come back. When I get back Sasuke has changed & sitting on the couch. I walk over & say "BOO!" Sasuke jumps & says "Rayna I'm going to get you." I say "Sasuke we all know you won't hurt me, but you'll either tickle me, hug me to death, or nothing." Sasuke smirks & walks up to me & hugs me from behind. I giggle & say "You missed me & I'm right once again." Sasuke says "Yes & I wanna go to the lake." I say "Let's go."**

** When we get to the lake I take off my clothes & run & jump in. I wasn't wearing a bathing suit. I was wearing a silk blue bra with matching girl boxers. I slightly turn around & see Sasuke with a small nosebleed. He quickly wipes it away & takes of his clothes & is in black boxers. Sasuke didn't notice I looked. Sasuke jumps in & swims next to me. Sasuke wraps his arm around me & says "You're smokin Rayna." I giggle & say "I could say the same to you." Sasuke & I swim for 8 hours & go back to his apartment. I run into Sasuke's room & sit on his bed. Sasuke walks in & lies next to me. I feel his arms wrap around me & pulls me closer. I say "You're very protective of me aren't you?" Sasuke says "Yea I am. You are the only female Uchiha left." I say "I'm only part Uchiha." Sasuke says "Still. You are & I don't want to lose you." I smile & say "Well thank you Sasuke." Sasuke smirks & says "You're welcome Rayna." I smirk & snuggle closer to Sasuke. I snuggle so close my back is on his chest. I feel Sasuke smirk. I open my eyes & say "Sasuke." Sasuke says "Yea Rayna?" I say "I want to thank for taking care of me." Sasuke smirks & says "Rayna no matter what I'll always take care of you." I smile & say "Thanks Sasuke." Sasuke says "You're welcome Rayna." & we both drift off into a deep sleep. **

**Four Months Later**

** I turned 19 3 months & 2 days ago & I'm at the lake swimming with Sasuke. I was swimming under water in my human form. I rose from the water & I suddenly felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I say "Sasuke what's up?" Sasuke says "Rayna I've wanted to tell you something for 4 months now." I say "What is it Sasuke?" Sasuke says "I can't say, but I'll show you & close your eyes." I say "Show away." & I close my eyes & I'm suddenly spun around & I feel a pair of lips against mine. I know its Sasuke & I kiss back immediatly & wrap my arms around his neck & he wraps his arms around my waist. Sasuke deepens the kiss by licking my lips asking for an entrace & I oblige & we start wrestling with our tounges. Sasuke & I battle for domince & I win. I explore his mouth & then he explores mine. Sasuke starts to suck on my bottom lip & I moan into the kiss. Sasuke turns the kiss into a Make-out session. We kiss for about 16 minutes before we brake apart. I hear Sasuke say "Be mine?" I say "Forever & Always." Sasuke picks me up bridal style & takes me to his apartment in the Uchiha Compound.**

**Two Weeks Later**

** I've been really sick lately & I'm going Lady Tsunade's office with Katsumi & Hinata, cause they've been feeling sick too. I met up with them at Lady Tsunade's office. We walked in & Lady Tsunade says "Ah, Raina, Katsumi, & Hinata. You're here to see what's wrong with you guys." We nodded & Lady Tsunade took some blood. About 20 minutes later she gave us each a scroll & we went to the lake to read it.**

** When we get to the lake & put our feet in the water. I open my scroll & read it & I say "I'll go first. I had sex with Sasuke about 2 weeks ago & I'm pregnant with twins. A boy & a girl." Katsumi opens her scroll & reads it & says "I had sex with Kakashi a week & a half ago & I'm pregnant with twins. A boy & a girl." Hinata opens her scroll & reads it & says "I had sex with Naruto a week ago & I'm pregnant with a little girl." We hug eachother & I hear Dad, Naruto, & Sasuke approaching. I say "Guys the boys are coming. Get your guy alone & tell them." Katsumi & Hinata nod & I hear the boys walk up to us. Naruto says "Hinata. Let's go to Ikirachu's ramen place for some ramen." Hinata nods her head in agreement & Naruto picks up & takes her to the ramen shop. I look up at dad & see his sharingan. I whisper to Katsumi "He's got his sharingan activated so be careful." Katsumi nods & Dad says "Katsumi I know something's wrong, so let's go to my house & you can tell me." Katsumi nods & Dad picks her up & carries her off. Sasuke sits beside me & I give him a side glance & see his sharingan activated. I look away quickly & Sasuke says "I know somethin's up Rayna come on we'll go in the waterfall & you can tell me there." I nod & Sasuke picks me up & carries me behind the waterfall. Sasuke jumps behind & sits down in the left corner with me in his lap. I say "Read this scroll I can't tell you." I give him the scroll & he smiles & says "Raina I'm so happy that we're having twins." I smile & make-out with him. I break the kiss & Sasuke carries me home.**

**Eight Months & Two Weeks Later**

** I was in the hospital giving birth to the twins. Sasuke was holding my hand & I was wincing in pain. I growl in pain as a contraction hits. The doctor, Tsuki says "Rayna I need you to push for 10 seconds." I do as I was told & Tsuki says "The baby's crowning push again." I push & Tsuki says "It's a little boy." I smile & wince as a contraction hits. Tsuki says "Push for 10 seconds Rayna." I do as I was told & Tsuki says "The baby's crowning again Rayna. Push one more time." I push again & Tsuki says "It's a little girl." I smile & lay my head back. I hear Sasuke say "Raina look." I look & see the twins in Sasuke's arms. I say "What're we going to name them?" Sasuke says "How about we name the boy Reizo & you can name the girl." I smile & say "That's a wonderful name & how about Amaya." Sasuke smiles & says "That's a wonderful name." We kiss & I scoot over & we lie together & go to sleep.**

**Sixteen Years Later**

** It's Reizo's & Amaya's 16th birthday. Reizo looks just like Sasuke. He doesn't have any of my tiger traits; Reizo has Sasuke's black-blue hair & my blue eyes. Reizo has the chakra of fire & earth. Reizo got his Sharingan when he turned 8. Amaya has a white tiger paw as her right hand & she can transform into a white tiger, Amaya has my blue-black hair & Sasuke's onyx eyes. Amaya has the chakra natures of water & wind. Amaya can use ice since she has the chakra natures of water & wind. Amaya uses ice in her tiger form. Amaya also got her Sharingan when she turned 8. Sasuke & I got married when they were 2 months old like we promised to. Katsumi had her twins. Their names are Obito & Rin. They are named after Dad's old teammates. Obito looks just like Kakashi & Rin looks just like Katsumi & even has her wolf traits. Rin can turn into a dark grey wolf with wind powers. They both have Sharingan Hinata had a little girl name Minata. Minata's just like Naruto. She does everything Naruto does. Naruto became Hokage about 2 months before Minata was born. Amaya has a crush on Obito. Reizo has a crush on Minata. I think it's cute & I hope Amaya gets the guy of her dreams & Reizo gets the girl of his dreams. **

**The End**

**By: Rayna Tora Uchiha**


End file.
